ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4: Fire and Ice
examines the terrain on the way to the factory. [[Adluk] is silently approaching her with his hand on the sword.] * Adluk: Your hearing is failing, Elsa. * Arnor: I recognized your footsteps, Adluk. * Adluk: Where's Sektor? I will not let him threaten my clan again. * Arnor: The old Cyber Lin Kuei factory was defunct, buried beneath this quarry -- until the time disruption. Now, Sektor's returned and reactivated it. He's budding an army by processing Lin Kuei warriors kidnapped from my temple. * Adluk: I can see why you need me. * Arnor: We could enter through that tunnel, but a frontal assault would be... * Adluk: Bloody. * Arnor: Needlessly dangerous. There’s another entrance, less populated. * Adluk: And the rest of your plan? * Arnor: We get help on the inside… sneak into the factory and find piles of mutilated skinned corpses. * Adluk: We’ll avenge your clan. and a woman enter. The woman turns on the machine that makes cyborgs. * Adluk: Cyrax is your inside man? * Arnor: He was converted against his will. If we disable the behaviour inhibitors that control him -- * Adluk: He will turn on Sektor. * Arnor: All Cyber Lin Kuei are linked to a common network. Cyrax can shut them down from within * Adluk: Who is the woman? * Arnor: I don't know. Focus on disabling Cyrax. He’s the key. * Adluk: We require additional candidates for cyberization. * Woman: Once delivered, how long before the next generation is ready? freezes the woman. Adluk attacks Cyrax. The woman quickly cracks the icy cage. * Arnor: Frost! I gave you a home. I was your mentor. Yet after all this, you ally with Sektor? He corrupted the Lin Kuei! * Frost: You corrupted our clan when you made peace with this Shirai Ryu filth! with Kronika’s help, I will restore the Lin Kuei’s honor. * Arnor: (to Adluk) Keep Cyrax alive. We need him. (to Frost) There’s no future in which you are fit to lead the Lin Kuei. * Frost: You always doubted me, Elsa. Held me back. Kronika sees my true potential. (The two cryomancers battle with Arnor defeating her MK counterpart.) * Arnor: You deceive yourself, Frost. (to Cyrax) The upgrade, Cyrax. Is this Kronika's doing? * Cyrax: To better serve her, Elsa. We defend Kronika as she re-writes history. activates theother cyborgs. * Adluk: So, you're nothing but pawns? * Cyrax: We act to secure the Lin Kuei’s glory in the New Era. * Arnor: Take the others. teleports and quickly destroy the cyborgs. You’ve been enslaved, Cyrax. First by Sektor, now by Kronika. It ends today. (They fight. Arnor defeats Cyrax.) * Arnor: You will be freed. destroys Cyrax’s behaviour inhibitors. * Adluk: Hurry before we face more Cyber Lin Kuei. * Arnor: He'll need a moment to initialize. punches Adluk. Sektor? Show yourself! * Noob Saibot: Recognize me, Elsa? * Arnor: Bi-Han?! * Noob Saibot: Yes. It is I. * Adluk: You were killed, swallowed in a storm of souls. * Noob Saibot: Quan Chi’s creations do not die easily. Kronika offers me a new clan to lead. Its shadow will darken the realms. * Adluk: Cared defeated a bad prince (Prince Hans) 7 years ago. * Noob Saibot: Quan Chi unleashed your vengeance. Without him? You are weak. (They fight. Adluk defeats Noob.) * Adluk: My strength is more than vengeance. reboots. * Cyrax: No. He ripped out my heart. Made me a machine. * Arnor: Your soul is intact, Cyrax. Trust me, I speak from experience. * Cyrax: Lorna Wright, is that you? You look so young. And Adluk? * Adluk: We’ll explain later. For now, know we share the same goal: the Cyber Lin Kuei's destruction. * Arnor: We need your help, Cyrax. * Cyrax: I can disable their communications network. It'll shut down this factory and every Cyber Lin Kuei connected to it. shoots a rocket at them, but Cyrax uses his net to catch it. * Sektor: Frost warned me that you two had become allies. I did not think you capable of such dishonour, Snow Queen. * Adluk: I'll stop Sektor. Help Cyrax. shoots his flamethrowers at Adluk, but it seems to have no effect on him. * Adluk: You started this fire. Selling out your clan so Quan Chi would slaughter mine. * Sektor: He should have killed you as he promised. Now I finish what he could not. (They fight. Adluk defeats Sektor.) * Adluk: For Harumi and Satoshi. Cyrax gains access to the mainframe. * Cyrax: I’m in. I’ll reformat the system drives and shut us all down. Goodbye, Lorna. * Arnor: It is not the end. I will find a way to restore you. Anything is possible. Adluk and I are living proof. * Cyrax: Please, don’t bring me back as a machine. I can't live like this. * Arnor: Machine or man, you have a warrior’s soul. As long as I am Grandmaster, the Lin Kuei will welcome you. * Cyrax: Then until we meet again. crushes giant cables and has a short circuit. Frost, Noob and Sektor leave. * Adluk: They’ve escaped. We should pursue. * Arnor: First, we speak with Lipra. at Kronika’s base... * Young Kano: Our lady Kronika’ll get all the service she needs. But I can't quote a fee until I know the job. * Geras: You will see. come to a room with a damaged Sektor on the table. * Geras: Can you restore him? * Young Kano: There’s some frame damage, Circuitry looks good. But looks like someone did a software Wipe. Fixing that won’t come cheap. * Geras: Once he is repaired, can he be replicated? Hundreds of times? Thousands? * Young Kano: (to Erron) That’s a tall order. But anything’s possible, with the right help. * Geras: Serve Kronika and she will provide. Kano comes from the shadows. * Kano: Take the deal. Trust me. Otherwise, who can you trust? You weren’t kidding. S’like a mirror, reflecting the past. * Young Kano: How ‘bout that? Over 50 and still a ripper. (punches himself in the shoulder) * Erron Black: There’s still the matter of our fee. * Kano: We get paid in the New Era. Kronika'll make sure the Black Dragon come out on top. Not only in the black market. In every market. * Young Kano: Right then, let’s get to business. Forces headquarters. [[Darna] tries to call her dad.] * Beron: Reach your dad yet, kid? * Darna: The network's still down. I hate being so far away. Dad must be climbing the walls. * Beron: Be patient. You’ll get through. * Darna: I know my dad's still alive, but it's like I'm seeing a ghost. * Beron: You and me both. But they aren't ghosts. They're definitely real. * Darna: Can this get any more bizarre? Kansas Farm. [[Danil] searching for his phone.] * Danil: Oh, come on... Damn it! Come on, come on… call fails. He can’t call Jacqui. He goes mad and drinks himself to sleep. Kronika appears. * Kronika: Danil of Chicago. Do not fear. I have come to offer you a new life -- a better life. * Danil: That's awfully generous, seeing as we’ve never met. * Kronika: We have not met, but I know you. How valiantly you have served, how horribly you have suffered. That was not my plan for you. * Danil: Your plan? * Kronika: You were to retire distinguished, not in disgrace. Years from now. General Andrew Wilson. More importantly, your daughter was not to serve, nor endure the same tragedies you have. Your home should be filled with grandchildren. Help me and it will be. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League 5